


the beauty in suffering

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Extremely Underage, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Omorashi, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: even the sickest things can be beautiful
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	the beauty in suffering

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries
> 
> as an extra warning, this fic contains cuntboy shuichi
> 
> originally written in may of 2019

The basement was dark, dreary. Like something out of a horror movie Shuichi caught a glimpse of. Some film his mother was in about scary monsters — not the kind that hide under your bed or in between the clothing in your closet, but the kind that roam around. Nothing you could click a flashlight at three times and make it disappear. 

In fact, it wasn't a horror movie at all. It was worse.

Shuichi sat with his legs tucked against his chest, his chin firmly placed between his knees. He was backed into a corner, like a cat sprayed with water. Or an abused farm animal, waiting to be slaughtered. He was tiny, so tiny. Barely above three feet tall.

There used to be a time where Shuichi had always been cared for. Now, his body could only be described as appalling. His ribcage stuck out through his bruised skin. The back of his small thighs were lined with deep scars, irritated and infected.

Shuichi missed his mother. He missed the way she held him and got him ready for bed at night, made sure his teeth were brushed and that his hair was perfect. That his pajamas matched. The way she would stroke his side until he drifted off, his face nuzzled against her side. She made sure he was fed, cared for, _loved_. He was spoiled by her. She would buy him anything, even when father protested. He missed her so much. So, so much.

No matter how hard Shuichi pressed his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his sobs, he couldn't. Silent cries would leave his whole body trembling, his stomach twisting. Bile burned his throat and he kept trying to swallow it down. Like everything, it came back up. It rolled down his chin. All discolored and frothy, thanks to the lack of food in his stomach. It stained his dirty clothing. Most of it ended up in his hand. Or on the floor, between his legs. Near his private area. Exposed to the disgusting floor. A floor distastefully covered in his own bodily fluids — everything under the sun.

The only thing that could bring Shuichi to a halt was the sound of steel toe boots, slowly making their way down the wooden staircase. _Click, click, click_, getting louder with each progressing second. Until it came to a stop. Shuichi felt like his neck was paralyzed, unable to look at the tall figure in front of him. Glued to the ground below instead. Whining as he pressed his knees closer to his chest. He stayed still as can be. If he didn't move, maybe he'd just waste away. Then, he wouldn't have to feel anything.

His jaw was clenched when the man placed two fingers underneath his vomit covered chin and forced him to look up. Shuichi hated the texture of bandages now. _Gross, icky._ He hated getting touched. Especially when he could feel a hand against his knee. only sinking lower. By his private area. making him flinch. He _hated_ getting touched there most. He was told not to let anyone touch him down there. To bite and scream and kick if anyone did. But he was defenseless.

His small legs were spread apart. And his back was hunched, pressed against the wall. He was underdeveloped. Only six. Hardly in elementary school. Shuichi didn't deserve to be here. He didn't deserve it. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home so badly. He wanted to play with his friend again. Giggle while hiding in a pillow fort. He wanted to play with his stuffed animals. He didn't wanna be here. He really didn't wanna be here.

His crying started again when he heard the sound of a zipper. This time, he was wailing. As loud as he could manage. It sounded unnatural. Blood curdling. Shuichi was too smart not to know what was coming next.

"Be quiet or I'll twist your vocal cords out." His voice was low. He sounded angry. It made Shuichi choke on his own voice. He bit his lip in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet. His body kept shaking like he was caught in a storm. Korekiyo's voice was enough to make Shuichi pee himself in fear. He sounded scary. So scary.

Shuichi felt his heart beat faster as he felt something poke against his private part. It was large. And he was completely dry. Premature and tight. The only thing that had been shoved inside of him before was a finger. This burnt. It made Shuichi feel like his insides were set on fire. It hurt. More than getting hit. More than getting spanked. More than anything. It was like Shuichi was getting ripped in two.

He was bleeding. Korekiyo wouldn't stop. He only pushed deeper. Further than Shuichi's small pussy could handle. Pushing further in. Making Shuichi jolt in pain. His body couldn't handle it. He had to scream. Like a rabbit caught in a bear trap. Desperate to alert someone who wasn't there. No one would rescue Shuichi. He knew that. He knew that. He knew that.

It was brutal. It seemed like it would never stop. Getting rammed into over and over. His head smashing against the wall. His screaming only becoming quieter with each thrust. He sounded unholy. The sound of Korekiyo's penis slamming into his undeveloped womb rang through the empty basement. Loud and wet. Violent. There was not a bit of passion. Not a bit of care. Shuichi was an object. Something to be observed, used and tossed.

Shuichi couldn't count to anything higher than fifty. And he lost track after twenty today. His head hurt too much to think. Hyperventilating. He couldn't breathe. He swore he was going to die. His stomach was on fire. Everything was running through his little mind. Overwhelmed and scared.

His body was used as a dumpster for all the nasty things in the world. More or less for Korekiyo. Cummed inside his womb. Pulling out and watching it pool underneath his bruised bottom. His body nearly unresponsive. Ragged breathing. sweaty and bloody. Used like he meant nothing. His dark blue hair stuck to his forehead. And his thighs still spread apart.

_There was beauty to be found in the suffering of all creatures._


End file.
